Dance 'round the Memory Three
by Liss Bernetlyss
Summary: Susan vivio y crecio en Inglaterra, negando su mas grande deseo, volver a Narnia, pero una Melodia misteriosa le da una oportunidad de volver. "Nunca es tarde para volver a casa"


Disclaimer: Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con animos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

Pareja: Susan P. y Caspian X

Autora: Artemis K. Wolf

Recomendaciones antes de leer: buscar en Internet la Cancion que lleva el titulo del fic, ya que con esa cancion fue que me inspire para escribir el fic, La cancion la canta Oren Lavie y la cancion forma parte del Sound Track Original de la pelicula de Las Cronicas de Narnia y el Principe Caspian.

Razones: Bueno la razon para escribir este fanfic, pues fue mi inconformidad con que Susan se quedara fuera de Narnia, la verdadera Narnia, asi que pues escribi esto para darle su final feliz a Susan, espero que les guste :)

* * *

Dance 'round the Memory Three

Un piano.

Una pieza de piano siendo tocada con delicadeza, eso era lo que inundaba su hoyosa, una pieza de piano.

En su mente imagino unas manos, largas y delicadas, moviéndose grácilmente entre las teclas de un piano de cola hecho de madera, luego a unos metros de distancia se imagino unos pies, descalzos moviéndose ágilmente sobre un suelo de mármol, siguiendo las notas con movimientos estilizados, girando sobre sus talones, los pies obtuvieron un cuerpo, un atuendo, un vestido color crema con destellos dorados, un cuerpo joven, inmaduro pero grácil.

Las manos entonces dejaron de ser solo manos y se convirtieron en las manos de una persona que vestía elegantemente de negro, un pianista. Pero el pianista al igual que la bailarina no tenia rostro ni cabello, ni le daban pistas para saber de quien se trataba, ella solo podía verlos, verlos dando aquel espectáculo que tenia lugar dentro de su mente, dentro de sus vagos recuerdos, en un espacio oscuro, sobre aquel piso de Mármol brillante.

Entonces sus oídos se percataron de un nuevo sonido en la melodía, el sonido de un violín, no, las notas eran mas graves, mas largas, como las notas tocadas por un chelo, y al tiempo que adivino, el instrumento musical apareció en el escenario de su mente, junto a unas manos que lo tocaban con paciencia, con tranquilidad, con suaves movimientos prolongados.

Entonces hubo un nuevo sonido, como de voces cantando, pero las voces sonaban demasiado hermosas para ser voces humanas, todas presididas por una voz mas grave, mas profunda y aterciopelada que todas las voces que había escuchado en su vida. Entonces el sonido de las voces se convirtió en un torrente de colores que cambio la negrura del escenario y lo convirtió en un salón de paredes y columnas blancas con adornos y Veladas Doradas.

Oyó entonces una risa, como la risa de una niña pero un poco más melodiosa.

"Susan" La llamo una voz suave y dulce entre risas y quiso moverse hacia ella, pero su cuerpo estaba pesado, le dolían las articulaciones y no tenia palabras para contestar al llamado.

"Susan" insistió la joven del vestido brillante y ella pensó por un momento que ya había visto aquel vestido antes, mucho tiempo antes cuando su cabello aun tenía color y su piel era firme. Se esforzó un poco en recordar y a la bailarina le creció un largo cabello castaño lacio, solo un poco rebelde, sonrío un poco al reconocer aquel cabello rebelde que tantas veces en el pasado había tenido que peinar y amarrar.

- ¡Lucy! – dijo adivinando y el rostro de su pequeña hermana Lucy apareció en la faz de la bailarina, tan guapa como siempre la recordaba.

"Susan" dijo la bailarina sonriendo alegremente, pero Susan no estaba del todo alegre, hacia mucho que no pensaba en sus hermanos que dudaba poder recordarlos tan bien y sin embargo ahí estaba, viendo la viva imagen de su hermana Lucy bailando como nunca la había visto bailar.

Sus ojos entonces se fijaron en la primera persona, el pianista de las manos de dedos largos y de movimientos gráciles entre las teclas blancas y negras, la imagen se deformo por un momento, y las teclas blancas y negras se convirtieron en un tablero de ajedrez, y una de las manos en vez de tocar sostenía una pieza de ajedrez, el rey.

- ¿Edmund? – Dijo extrañada y el rostro y el cabello de su hermano menor Edmund aparecieron en el pianista, sonriendo divertido con el baile de Lucy.

- Lucy…Edmund –dijo viéndolos, añorando su presencia. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el Violonchelista, en sus manos de uñas cortas y bondadosas, observo cada una de las manos, primero observando la mano que sostenía el Violonchelo y marcaba las notas sobre las cuerdas y luego en la otra que blandía el arco suavemente sobre las cuerdas, e insólitamente su mente sustituyo el arco por una espada, una espada con una inscripción en un lenguaje que no entendía.

- Peter – dijo y el violonchelista se transformo en su hermano Mayor.

Susan sonrío, con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas de dicha, de poder recordar a sus hermanos tan bien, y poder sentirlos tan cerca de ella, cuando ellos se había ido hacia ya mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, antes de tener nietos, antes de si quiera de tener hijos, antes de casarse con el hombre con el que se había casado. Los sentía tan cerca que podía Jurar que cada uno de ellos estaba ahí junto a ella tocando aquella melodía y bailando para ella solo por su cumpleaños numero 82, Pero una duda la asalto de repente.

"¿Quién esta Cantando?" pensó y vio a todas partes buscando a quienes tenían tan hermosas voces, pero no encontró a nadie más.

"_Winter Have Come and gone you Know_

_Winter have Come and Gone you Know"_

Repitieron las voces como intentando darle una pista y Susan recordó la espada, la inscripción que había pensado que no podía leer.

-El Gran Invierno a Caído, Con su potente rugido – murmuro y junto a Peter aparecieron cuatro hermosas mujeres que Susan no recordaba conocer. La primera de ellas tenia la piel clara, hermosos ojos color ámbar, cabellos de oro entre los cuales se veía una corona de rosas, y llevaba un vestido hecho de las mas hermosas flores que Susan había visto en toda su vida. La segunda tenia la piel mas bronceada que la primera, sus ojos eran castaños claros, entre su cabello verde perdía a la vista una corona de hojas verdes y violetas y su vestido estaba hecho de hojas multicolores y multiformes. La Tercera tenía la piel morena, ojos cafés oscuros, cabellos color castaño entre los que se podía divisar una corona de ramas con hojas amarillentas y rojizas, mismas que formaba su vestido. La Ultima era Blanca, entre sus cabellos blancos se podía ver una corona de hielo, y su vestido estaba hecho de copos de nieve.

- Primavera, Verano, Otoño e Invierno – dijo Susan recordando y su mente le recordó algo mas – Al sacudir su melena, la primavera llega – Completo las palabras escritas en la espada y su cuerpo se estremeció rememorando el rugido de un león, un rugido completamente diferente al del león que había ido a visitar al Zoológico, ese rugido era muy diferente, te hacia sentir valor, sentirte fuerte – Un León…- dijo y la silueta del león apareció frente a las cuatro estaciones, formada por las flores, las hojas y los copos de nieve que danzaban dándola forma del león.

Las lagrimas recorrieron su rostro libremente y observo con mas atención el lugar dentro de su mente, Era Cair Paravel, era el salón donde el León los había coronado como Reyes de…

- Narnia…- Se le escapo la palabra en un sollozo

¿Cómo había Podido? Le recrimino su subconsciente ¿Cómo había podido Olvidarse de Narnia?

- ¿Aslan? Dijo en voz alta, su voz reboto por las pareces y el León apareció en la escena y su visión la hizo ponerse a sollozar ¿Cómo había podido mentirse a si misma por tanto tiempo?

- Una vez Rey o Reina de Narnia, Se es Rey p reina de Narnia por Siempre – dijo el león dejando a las estaciones cantando solas – No temas pequeña Susan, no tienes por que temer – la tranquilizo el león y se acerco dentro de la escena de su mente y el cuerpo le dejo de pesar y sus articulaciones dejaron de doler y la voz ronca desgastada por los años y los sollozos, volvió a ser dulce, como cuando era joven.

-Aslan…- dijo avergonzada y al ver a su alrededor y parpadear, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la sala de su casa oyendo música que salía de ninguna parte, recordando mejores tiempos, estaba en Narnia, en un Prado de Narnia. En realidad estaba en Narnia – ¡Aslan! – grito y su cuerpo joven se movió hacia el león y le rodeo el cuello hundiendo las manos en su suave melena.

- Bienvenida de Vuelta a Casa, pequeña Susan – dijo el león apoyando delicadamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Susan.

- ¡Susan! – oyó entonces el grito al unísono de sus tres hermanos y soltó a Aslan para ver a sus hermanos, los tres estaban justo como los recordaba cuando habían ido a la caza del Ciervo blanco, pero solo tuvo un segundo para verlos, al siguiente ya la estaban abrazando contra el suelo.

- ¡Peter! ¡Lucy! ¡Edmund!- los llamo una voz que Susan no reconoció, pero sus hermanos parecieron si reconocerla, pues se levantaron de inmediato haciéndose a un lado – ¿Susan? – Dijo la persona extrañada desde su altura, pero el brillo del sol no le permitió saber de quien se trataba, pero logro ver que extendía una mano hacia ella, una mano que no dudo en tomar y que de inmediato le hizo saber de quien se trataba, el jalo de ella y solo con un poco de su fuerza logro levantarla del suelo y atraerla contra el.

- Bienvenida a la Verdadera Narnia, Reina Susan…- Dijo el suavemente

- Gracias, Caspian – dijo ella y alzo la vista para verlo a los ojos, para tomar lo siempre había anhelado, para volver a sentir el mas delicioso sabor que había sentido solo una vez en la vida, pera sentirse de nuevo completa

Todo era perfecto, No había dolor, ni pesar, no había más arrepentimiento Tenia todo lo que siempre había anhelado: Su Familia, Caspian y por supuesto, Narnia.

* * *

Nota: Espero que les haya gustado el fic, como ven es un One-shot por lo que ahí se queda, pero dejen sus comentarios que contestare muy cortésmente a menos que no tengan cuenta y entonces ahí si que vergüenza no poder contestar, ademas los invito a pasarse por mi perfil para ver mas historias.


End file.
